Pride and Piercings
by Krazy-Kilala
Summary: It seems everywhere they go, the Inuyasha group deals with tragady, suffering, and complications. What happens when we add pride-and piercings- to the mix?
1. Default Chapter

Pride and Piercings

_By Krazy-Kilala AKA Vixen or Kawai-chan_

* * *

Chapter One: _The Secret_

Inuyasha watched Kagome touch her stomach gingerly for the thousandth time today, his amber eyes narrowing as he watched her wince. Something happened, and it had something to do with her stomach. He new he shouldn't of let her go back to her time for that week. But she had pleaded and begged, and when he still refused to let her go, she had sit him until next year, stomping home and screaming about how she would be back Friday. He knew he couldn't went after her, could've dragged her back, but after a few choice words he merely stated 'Feh' and had positioned himself in the Goshinboku, stubbornly refusing to leave until Kagome got back.

When she did, the first thing he noticed was how tenderly she walked, as if she was going to break, and when she brushed against some leaves that had grown out into the path, she winced when they dragged across her stomach. Now, two days later, she was still acting as if she would break. Or as if someone had injured her.

She was busy leaning over the fire, Sango and her feeding the flames with small twigs and branches they had gathered earlier. Miroku was busy playing a game called 'Jacks' with Shippou, who crowed with victory everytime he managed to snag more then Miroku, which was every time. Kirara was curled beside Miroku's leg, fiery red eyes watching the flames dance. Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of a large tree, ears twitching slightly as he listened to the coversation Kagome and Sango were having about 'dating', Sango looking very confused as Kagome said the in's and out's of dating.

"So, the father chooses who he wants his daughter to 'date?'" Sango asked, leaning back on her heels as she dusted off her hands.

"No, no. The point of dating is to go out with who you like." Kagome answered patiently, folding her legs under her and tucking her skirt modestly.

"Then what if your father doesn't approve of the match?" Sango questioned again.

Kagome smiled wicked and answered back. "You don't have to get married."

This made Sango look truly puzzled. "Then why do you date?" She asked.

For a second, Kagome seemed baffled, scratching her head for a second before answering. "To have fun!"

Sango nodded as if she understood, although the frown on her face it was obvious she didn't. But Kagome didn't push it, and instead unzipped her yellow bag and handed Sango and Miroku their sleeping blankets, that Kagome called a 'sleeping bag.' She rolled her's out on Inuyasha side of the fire, smiling at Shippou who immediately left his game with Miroku and scampered on the sleeping bag, chattering away to her about how bad he beat Miroku, who merely smiled and said. "Only because I let you." Which everyone laughed at, because they all knew how bad the houshi was with games.

Again, Kagome touched her stomach tenderly, cringing slightly. Inuyasha was worried when he felt her scent change, as if she was in pain. But he still said nothing, merely watching with keen eyes as she slipped under the top layer of the sleeping bag, Shippou curling by her side. He noticed how she made sure he didn't brush against her stomach, and his suspicion was immediately tweaked. He barely registered as the group all said goodnight to one anther. He barely heard her whisper as she rolled over to face the fire, bringing the sleeping bag up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

He merely crossed his arms and gave a slight 'Feh', his amber eyes not catching her slight smile, because her back was to him.

The inu hanyou listened to everyone's breathing slowly deepen and even, a sign that the sandman had visited them all. His amber eyes flickering over the group and finally landing on Kagome, his suspicion and concern returning with full force. What was she trying to hide from him? Why was she in pain? She was hiding something from him, and he didn't like the idea of Kagome having a secret that hurt.

He stood up suddenly, walking over to Kagome and touched her back lightly, causing her to roll over on her stomach. Shippou whimpered in his sleep and scooted away from her slightly. One arm was flung at her side, the other one lying over her stomach almost protectively. Amber eyes narrowed slightly, one claw reaching forward and lightly tracing a pattern over her arm. She murmured something inaudible, moving her hand to her side and turning her head sideways.

Inuyasha watched the sleeping girl beneath him, bending down next to her and holding his breath has he breathed in her scent. It was fresh, clean, tinged with the scent of flowers that her bathing things smelled off. His nose twitched slightly, leaning down a little more and letting his hand slowly descend until his claws held the bottom of her shirt. His eyes steeled, although he was still cautious. If Kagome woke up with him slowly drawing up her shirt, she'd think that he turned into the hentai monk. Even if he explained he was only going to see if she was hurt, she wouldn't listen. He almost left her when he thought about the 'sits' he would receive. Almost.

Slowly, he begin to draw up her shirt, his breath catching in his throat as he saw a smooth portion of creamy skin. The tingling that zapped through him was familiar, his fangs biting into his bottom lip as he bit back his arousal. Kagome had been with him for a little under a year, and during that time he had to fight back every instinct he had not to take her. She was young, healthy, beautiful, and desirable. And, he noted, alive. She seemed to attract males everywhere, be it humans or demons. Look at that mangy wolf. His anger flared at just the thought of that no good youkai who had started calling Kagome 'his women' every since he kidnapped her. And what was worst, was that she was actually nice to him! She even flirted with him once, which was enough to make him want to kill that fleabag. But everytime he tried, Kagome sat him to hell, which caused Kouga to laugh his ass off and then sweep Kagome into his arms and ask her to come live with him. Luckily, Kagome always sent him on his way.

Inuyasha came back on the task at hand, beating down his desire as he slowed inched it forwards. He stopped an inch or so beneath her belly button, frowning slightly. Nothing. He started to draw it up more, when he suddenly heard Kagome mumble and her muscles tensing. She tossed her head slightly, causing her black tresses to fall over her face as she slowly begin to wake up.

Kagome could've sworn she saw Inuyasha standing above her, his hands trailing over her stomach, but when she sat up, he was still leaning against the tree, head down and it looked as if he were sleeping. Shrugging, she decided it must've be just a dream, and pulling down her shirt, which must've ridden up when she was tossing and turning, she laid back down and brought Shippou closer to her chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

Inuyasha stilled every muscle in his body, fighting the desire to meet her eyes. When he felt her breathing begin to change, he had jumped back to his sleeping space so quick even Sesshomaru would be jealous. When he sensed her breath begin to deepen and even out again, he finally opened his eyes, staring at Kagome as she wandered off to dreamland again. He couldn't surpress the slight shiver of desire ran through him, at the thought of that inch of so of creamy, smooth skin. An almost wolf-like grin spread over his features. Even if Kagome continued to be nice to Kouga, she was still with him.

He solemned suddenly when he saw her cringe in her sleep when Shippou brushed against her stomach, his resolve hardening. He _would_ find out why Kagome was in pain. Even a thousands sits wouldn't scare him off.

* * *

There you go, people. The starting of my first hentai/humerous fanfiction. I blame Quirkyslayer, she got me wanting to write something kind of....perverted! :::points accusing finger:::

Kagome: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Inuyasha: :::snickers:::

Kagome: Your trying to look at my stomach! OSWARI!

Inuyasha: :::slams::: Damn you, bitch!

Me: Aahh.....you'll have to wait and see, I hope everyone can guess it, it's rather easy! If not, hopefully Inuyasha will discovery next time...and maybe get lucky along with it!

Inuyasha: Kagome, what's 'get lucky' mean?

Kagome: AHHHH! The writer is INSANE!

Remember, peoplez, review! :::holds ray gun:::: OR ELSE!

Recommended Read: 'Demon At Last' by Socks-The-Kitsune


	2. Pride and Piercings Ch 2

Pride and Piercings

_By Krazy-Kilala AKA Vixen or Kawai-chan_

* * *

Chapter Two: _The Misadventure_

The next day they had packed up camp quickly and started off. Since Kagome could not since any jewel shards, they continued north. Everything seemed normal, Sango had been in a good mood until Miroku had decided that, because she was in a good mood, he should grope her, which earned him 'the Hentai Award', a bright red hand-shaped mark on the houshi's cheek. Kirara walked next to the now-angry Sango, and Shippou had perched himself on Kagome's shoulder, chatting away about anything that sparked the young kitsune's interest. No one seemed to notice that Inuyasha was on the edge.

With every step he took, the hanyou only grew angrier. What was wrong with Kagome? Why did she touch her stomach every few seconds, and get a look of disbelief on her face? Didn't everyone else see it? Didn't they _know _something was wrong with her? His face grew dark and mean. What if someone had hurt her, and she was trying to hide it? He could see her doing something like that. If that was the reason, then he would hunt down whoever the bastard was and make sure their slaughtering was so brutal and inhumane, that future generations would make a horror movie about it called 'The Inu Hanyou Kills Bastard Massacre.'

"AHH! Inuyasha, your face!" The loud, and very high-pitched, sound of Shippou's scream brought everyone's attention to Inuyasha, who still held the 'I'm going to kill the bastard' look on his face. Everyone took a slow, almost unnoticeable, step away from him, even Kirara cringing slightly.

"You know, Inuyasha, that if you keep looking like their, your face would be stuck." Miroku said in his usual calm voice, and you could tell he was trying to hold in his smile. For some unknown reason, making Inuyasha unhappier seemed to be Miroku's greatest pleasure. That and groping pretty young women.

"Um…Inuyasha, are you are right?" Kagome asked tentatively, taking a step towards him. Shippou, not wanting to be in fire range, jumped off her shoulder and scampered over to Sango and Kirara, who seemed to be the only sane people in the group.

Inuyasha watched with narrowed, angry golden eyes as Kagome stood in front of him, a hesitant hand reaching forward, although whether to shake him or just merely touch him, no one was sure. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, eyes wide open, when she heard Inuyasha issue a low growl. She looked around, as if she was expecting a youkai to jump out, but was a little scared when she understood the growl was for her. Brown eyes grew wider, mouth gaping before she stuttered out the words. "Uh…Inu…Inuyasha?"

Suddenly, he turned and just started walking in the direction they were going, ears almost falling flat against his head as she growled at anything that was in his path. Everyone stared, gaping, as he continued on, and slowly everyone started to follow, wondering what the hell had made the look appear.

"What got his panties in a bunch." Kagome muttered to herself, but she made the mistake of saying it while Shippou was on her shoulder.

Shippou, to naïve to know what she really meant, screamed out loudly to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You ware panties? Are they in a bunch?!"

The said hanyou then turned slowly around, golden eyes wide and mouth open, totally shocked to hear what the little kitsune had said.

"My.... My panties?" He said, and then suddenly, an angry scowl marked his features as he took off towards the young youkai.

"My…. My _panties?!"_ He yelled, jumping towards the young youkai with fisted hands. Shippou, immediately sencing danger, ran in circles around Kagome, with the inu hanyou following right after him, spitting curses that would've made a slayer proud.

Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulders, and the enraged hanyou started off towards Miroku. Muroku, wanting _not_ to die, took off running the opposite direction, stumbling down a sloped hill with the young kitsune youkai yelling at him to run faster. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara watched as Inuyasha jumped into the air over them, his hands ready to do some serious damage to the two. The demon slayer and priestess shared a concerned look, both of them wondering what had gotten Inuyasha in such a bad mood today.

Kagome nodded faintly and took a deep breath before shouting. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

The subduing command was followed quickly by a loud crashing sound, followed by the sharp yell of a kitsune youkai, the guttural moaning noise of a houshi, and the loud swearing of a very pissed inu hanyou.

Both of the girls waited for the trio to come trudging up the hill, but were rewarded with the continuing groaning. Sharing a puzzle look, they started towards the top of the hill.

Staring down the sloped land, all Inuyasha and Miroku heard were peels of laughter, and even the young kitsune snickered a bit as he stood back and watched the two males.

Because of Kagome sit while Inuyasha was right over Miroku and Shippou, Inuyasha had feel directly atop of Miroku, the two hand ended in a position that either would have you guessing about their sexuality. And the fact that Inuyasha's rosary had somehow got wrapped around Miroku's cursed hand and stuck with his prayer beads didn't help any. Now, they both had to hold still in case that Miroku's prayer beads were broke and released the void in his hand. Shippou, who had sencing the trouble when he did, had jumped to the safety of the grass, and enjoyed the funny site of Inuyasha's landing.

"Wow, Inuyasha, I never knew you two were _that_ way." Even though he was just a kid, Shippou wasn't _that_ ignorant. What was better, Inuyasha couldn't get up and beat the hell out of him. He smiled smugly at the thought, and sat down with his arms crossed.

"Um… Sango, Kagome, could one of you two lovely ladies come help us into a more…. Moral position?" Miroku asked, a desperate fringe to his usually calm voice.

His calm voice sent Kagome and Sango into galls of laughter again, and earned him a glare from the very pissed inu hanyou who somehow managed to bring his free fist down on the houshi's head. Inuyasha growl stopped the girls laughter, and even though they begin to help the two out of their mess, they couldn't stop their smiles. Shippou, knowing that he better be ready when Inuyasha is free, quickly scampered up on Kagome's shoulder and tried to hide himself in her hair.

Just as predicted, as soon as Inuyasha was free he leaped up and growled menicingly at Shippou. Kagome opened her mouth to say the word but Miroku's cry broke through. "KAGOME! Please, uh, wait for me to move?"

Which caused Kagome and Sango to burst out laughing again and Inuyasha to turn his threatening glare to Miroku. Shippou smiled slightly, glad to have the teen hanyou's anger aimed at someone else but him. Kagome just shook her head, knowing they needed to get going. "C'mon, Inuyasha, we need to go get the jewel shards."

Mention of the jewel shards snapped the inu hanyou back to attention, and he nodded slightly although he gave the houshi and kitsune a slight glare before stomping off up the hill. The two girls, along with the two youkais, followed behind him, trailed by a very reluctant monk.

* * *

Second chapter! WOOT! I changed the summary, didn't like the original idea. I encourage SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS! And don't ask me where this idea came from, I have no idea. But I think it'd be hilarious if something like this happened! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: :::snickers::: Inuyasha, and I always thought you loved Kikyou!

Inuyasha: :::growls::: Crazy, stupid, mother f---

Sango: Inuyasha! Watch your language! :::laughs:::

Miroku: I, for one, agree with the enraged hanyou. How could you, KK?

Me: :::laughs and dances away::: Review...my beautiful readers, for more chapters!


	3. Pride and Piercings Ch 3

Pride and Piercings

_By Krazy-Kilala AKA Vixen or Kawai-chan_

* * *

Chapter Three: _The Tiff_

After their little misadventure, the group continued north, the girls' holding back their smiles, while Inuyasha and Miroku avoided each other completely. The sun was bright in the sky; it's rays stretching across the land. Fortunately, the tree that scattered the plains offered shade to the six travelers, and they kept at a steady pace.

It wasn't until the reached the edge of the plains, were their scattered trees became thick and forest like, that someone actually spoke.

"Kagome, I'm hungry!" Shippou whining voice sliced through the silence, the young youkai looking at the said girl with big, begging eyes.

"Okay, Shippou, we'll stop for lunch." Kagome responded scruffing Shippou's red hair and smiling down at him. She turned to the inu hanyou, who continued on. "Inuyasha, let's stop to eat lunch, okay?"

The demi-demon merely continued on, stomping forward stubbornly, his words floating back to the rest of the party. "We'll eat later."

Miroku and Sango shared similar worried glances. Both of them knew how this would end. Shippou, however, begin searching through the yellow backpack that Kagome had placed on the ground for something edible.

The young miko stood her ground, her hands crossing over her chest stubbornly. Her one word lilted to him, a dangerous threatening sound weaving into it. "Inuyasha…."

The hanyou's ears twitched slightly, slowly turning around and giving the miko's glare back to her. His own arms crossed over his chest, and he propped himself on his heels and sneered. "What, going to sit me?" His own voice held a taunting note, a slight leer coming over his features.

The demon slayer and monk shared anther look. Mumbling something about going to get firewood, Miroku grabbed the complaining kitsune youkai and they all started off deeper into the woods. Kirara looked at Inuyasha and Kagome worriedly, but then begin to follow her mistress into the woods. Soon, you couldn't even see or hear the searching party, which left the priestess and half demon to give each other cold, threatening stares.

"We shouldn't off stopped, we could've covered more ground." He gritted out between clinched fangs, his eyes narrowing more. He placed his hands into the sleeves of his hoari, crossing his arms and giving her a glare that could've froze Naraku.

But the young women merely held her ground, loosening her crossed arms slightly and returning the young half demon's glare. "Who cares? We don't know were any jewel shards are!" She yelled back, her voice raising slightly.

His response was a rumbling growl that even she could hear. He slowly stalked towards her, standing barely an inch in front of her and baring his fangs slightly. "Fine, want to waste our time? Go ahead. But just remember when you ask to go back to your time again for those 'tests'." He growled back, giving a half-leering smile, before turning to walk towards a tree where he could perch.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me." Her voice was low, dangerously low, and she stalked after him, giving him a hard poke on his shoulder as she burned holes with her glare. "I can go see my family _whenever_ I want, and you have _no_ say in whether I go back to my time or not!"

She poked him harder in his back again. She barely had time to gasp with what happened next. Inuyasha twisted around, one of his claws handing grabbing her wrist, jerking her towards him until she feel against his chest. He growled down at her, sparks of red lighting his amber eyes. She was momentarily frightened, never before seeing such a glare, and aimed at her, non-the-less.

"Kagome, I have more say then you think." The young inu hanyou glared down at her, his claws biting into the sensitive skin at her waist, drawing little marks of blood.

He jerked her towards him again, and his glare softened as he saw her wince when her stomach brushed against his fire rat hoari. That rekindled his old curiosity and suspicion, and he slowly drew her away and glared half-heartedly at her, his worry winning over his fury.

The girl cringed slightly and touched her stomach gently. Her eyes were blinded with tears of rage and pain, although she still managed to glare. Brown eyes met golden one's as he slowly drew her hand away from her stomach, his other hand reaching to grab the material of her shirt and drag it upwards.

Her brain seemed to be broken, and she could only stare at the hanyou as he slowly started to reveal more and more of her stomach. Then, suddenly, the distant sounds of voices were heard from the woods, and she jumped back away from him and glared.

Inuyasha's temper snapped again, his eyes accusing and suspicious. "What's wrong with you?" He snapped.

"Nothing!" She snapped back, and then turned and walked towards Sango and Miroku, who were standing awkwardly a little ways away from them, pills of wood in their hands.

The trio of people made a quick fire, and Kagome was busy preparing 'hotdogs' for them over the fire. Miroku and Sango looked suspiciously at the miko and hanyou, wandering what had happened to make them so irritable and on edge. After lunch, they continued northward, Kagome walking silently behind Inuyasha next to Sango, Miroku trailing along behind them with Shippou on his shoulder.

They walked for hours, and only when the sun had set and the moon was high in the midnight sky did the group finally settle down for camp. Tension was still thick, although Kagome had relaxed somewhat and was now talking to Sango and Miroku about the foods of her time. Shippou ran circles around the trees, acting as if he were racing his imaginary friends. Kirara sat contently in Sango's lap, purring as she absently stroked her. Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree, leaning against the trunk and looking down at the group indifferently.

"Shippou, time for bed!" Kagome's voice broke through the young youkai's imagination, and he soon started running towards Kagome. He jumped and barrelled himself into her stomach, causing her to give a sharp cry which got everyone's, including the hanyou's, attention.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango's concerned voice was heard first.

Miroku nodded in concern, his eyes trailing over her body before resting on her eyes, much to the hanyou's temper. "Yes, Kagome, you have been acting sore all week."

Inuyasha felt slightly better that he wasn't the only one who's noticed. He was about to add his own comment when Kagome's reassuring voice was heard. "Oh, it's nothing. Really, just scratched myself a few days ago. No biggie, just a little sore, that's all!" She waved her hand in dismissal, and it seemed everyone was satisfied with her answer.

Everyone, that is, but the still slightly mad inu hanyou in the tree.

* * *

Aah! Thank you for all my reviews! And thank you for the many more I hope will come! This chapter was kind of just a busy chapter, really, not that long but I had fun writing it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I always wanted to see Inuyasha give Kagome one of those 'death glares'. For those of you who don't know, a tiff is a arguement or a sour attitude.

Inuyasha: Damn, I almost got to see what Kagome was hiding from me!

Miroku: She said she scratched herself.

Sango: Ya, don't you believe her?

Inuyasha: No.

Kagome: Wha...! I still want to know what I did!

Me: On to the next chapter....!


End file.
